Birthday Present to Hotaru: Natsume
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: Mikan gave her crush, Natsume to Hotaru for her birthday present by making them... NOT NxM One-shot!


**Giving your love to somebody for a birthday present**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mikan's POV)**

I LOVEEEEE New Year Holidays. Why? Because… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY and I CAN GET LOTSA LOTSA RED PACKETTSS!!

I am Mikan Sakura, 15 years old. I live with my mum, dad and my sister – Ichigo. Isn't it funny how my elder sister and my name are also named after a fruit? Mikan equals to Tangerine. Ichigo equals to strawberry… they must liked tangerines and strawberries that time…

My alice type is the fourth type, the one if you used it too much, you'll die. I have nullification, S.E.C, barrier and healing alice. My sister has the healing alice, Erasing alice and the element alice. My mum has the S.E.C and barrier as my father has the nullification and healing alice.

Anyways, it's so boring at home now… even though it's New Year holiday… we don't get to go to a trip due to Mum's work. She has to work also since she's an artist and many people have ordered a picture drawn by my mum…

I did my homework, played all the things I have. I tried to "communicate" with my sister… but she always ignore me and do her own stuffs…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Case 1:**

"Ne.. Onee chan… you know what? Today Hotaru ignored me and I don't know why… did I do something wrong or something?? Even Natsume ignored me… what should I do?? Waaaa… there must be something wrong with our relationship…" I whined to my sister.

My sister didn't move and took her eyes off her computer screen and turned to me, put down her **earphones**, and asked.

"W-wha? Sorry I don't get you…" she said.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR… ONEE CHAN!!" I stomped off to my own room.

Case 1 file closed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(sigh) DING! My brain suddenly thought of an idea…I'm gonna call Natsume.

I pressed the familiar numbers of Natsume's phone number to the phone.

RINGGG!! RINGG!!

"_Hello, This is Aoi Hyuuga." _Said Aoi.

"Oh, Aoi, can I speak to Natsume please?" I said politely.

"_Oh, sorry Mikan chan, but onii chan went to school to practice basketball and later on he'll go to a café to meet someone…" _she replied.

'_**Must be Ruka,**_' thought Mikan.

"Okay, thank you, and sorry if I disturbed you. Bye!" I said and ended the conversation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(After 5 minutes)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOO!! I'M WAYYY TOOOO BORING!!" I shouted.

DING! Another idea popped to my head. I'm gonna call Hotaru…

I press Hotaru's phone number.

RINGGG!! RINGG!!

"_Hello? This is Akio Imai, who are you calling for?_" Hotaru's mum asked in a sweet voice.

"Auntie, this is Mikan, May I ask if Hotaru's at home??" I asked hopefully.

"_Ara, Mikan chan, long time no talk! Hotaru went out for some errands. Would you like to leave a message?" _

"Umm… No thank you, Auntie, then, excuse me, bye!" I end the conversation.

MOUUUU!!! No one's free!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(after half an hour of staring into space)**

I started to get suspicious. Why would they both be busy? I mean c'mon, Hotaru likes to stay at home and if there isn't anything, which involves money, or crab brain, she won't even go out of her room door.

And Natsume, he doesn't even like to go to a café, he said there're too many fan girls there…

Hmm… I started to get jealous, what if the two of them went for a friend date without me knowing…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Flashback)**

"_Mouu… I hate both of you!!! You two always ignore me! HMPH!!" I said, then I ignored them for 2 days._

_The day for the New Year party, which is the last day of school, I spoke to them. I even told them that two of my friends would be going to my house._

_Maybe they already have a date without me knowing.. Maybe they thought I think of them as classmates but not best friends…_

_And that time, I made a promise to Hotaru chan. I'll see her having a boyfriend before I die when she knew that my alice type is the fourth type._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I decided to go out to the café to have a look if they are really meeting or not.

But…

I SAW THEM KISSING, KISSING, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!! KISSINGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

I felt as if my heart broke into pieces.

What's that? I don't even like Natsume… W-why would I be jealous and even cry…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Natsume saw me crying as he immediately rushed out the café.

I ran away, too.

'_I hate you, I hate you Natsume, you too, Hotaru!!' Mikan thought._

I rushed back home and cried her heart out.

My sister, finally once walked into her room and comforted her.

"Nee chan, why, why do I feel like this? I don't like Natsume, don't I??" I asked her.

"BAKA!" she punched lightly on my head. "If you feel jealousy, that the time you're in love with someone!"

I understood.

But I'm not going to fight for it, I'm going to give up for Hotaru. Since it's her birthday next week, after the holidays. It'll be my birthday present for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(back to school)**

"Hotaru chan! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" I shouted to her on that morning, faking my happiness for her.

"Where's my gift?" she asked boldly.

"Wait… You'll see later…"

Natsume came into the classroom coolly.

I pulled him.

"Hotaru chan! Here, your birthday present!!" I said as I pushed Natsume and his lips landed on hers.

Hotaru blushed.

I'm right. They're in love.

I can't hold my tears any longer as I rushed out the classroom.

I cried in the toilet.

I've never felt so heart broken before. I've decided. It's my time already.

Just as I thought the AAO attacked suddenly and I went out to protect the students since I'm in D.A class with Natsume.

I use my barrier alice to keep the students safe. I attacked the attacking men with my ice alice, fire alice, plant alice, weapon alice, voice pheromone alice and the illusion alice.

At last I've come to meet the leader, Reo.

He used his voice pheromone alice as I tried to nullify it. I'm exhausted since I've been fighting for the past 45 min and putting the barrier up for the students.

But then a man suddenly came and stab my stomach. I used my last breath to kill that man and Reo. I collapsed.

I feel darkness. My memories came flooding my head as dark blur my eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up, I found out that I'm in the a very beautiful garden.

I'm also wearing a simple yet elegant white gown.

"Where am I," I voiced out.

An angel came.

"Mikan Sakura, you're in heaven as you know, you'll be one of the angels here and will serve our lord for eternity. Or, you have a choice, is to watch over Hyuuga Natsume and Imai Hotaru's love relationship and you'll turn into Cupid since our last Cupid has quit his job…" the angel said sweat dropping a bit.

"I choose to serve my lord, angel san, I can't watch over them anymore, or I'll regret what I've done in order to protect them…" I said, sobbing a bit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(At Gakuen Alice)**

"Everyone, I'm very sorry but Sakura san is… dead…" the doctor said.

Everyone saddened. Hotaru is crying, mumbling It's not true, it's not true.

"I-it's alright sweetheart…" Natsume said, kissing Hotaru's forehead and comforting her.

Hotaru sobbed more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(back to heaven)**

"Ooops.. Mikan san, very sorry but I think the job you've chosen is full already…" the angel, named Kiri said.

"But, our lord has given you two choices…

Be CUPID!!!

**to become human once again but as ****Hyuuga Natsume**** and ****Imai Hotaru's**** baby."**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay.. I'm sorry if I left a cliffy and if it's EXTREMELY weird… I know it is… And do you want me to make a sequel? But isn't it a bit too harsh to make Mikan to be ****their**** child?? Hmm… (**another voice: YOU made this ending, and now who are you trying to blame????**) I think this is what you're all thinking now….**

**Soo… if you like, just flame this story since it just simply sucked and I made it because of boredom….**


End file.
